


Pleasure feathers

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [14]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Drinking, Eggs, M/M, Mpreg, becoming nonhuman, cured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma was rather pleased with his situation no matter how strange it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything in the Ranmaverse, but anything original is mine <3

Pleasure feathers  
By: Firehedgehog

 

Sweat dripped down Ranma's face as pleasure rocked his body, his sapphire shaded eyes glazed over as he blissed out.

The gender bender moaned as his sweet spot was hit once again, making his body shake in want.

two years ago when he left the Saotome name behind, he had not expected this.

Two years ago he'd gotten drunk in a bar in china, and when woke up found himself in bed with another.

a male, and clearly lost his virginity in both forms.

he'd had no idea that Saffron had once again reached adult hood, or that the phoenix could take human form.

Or, that it was his male form that would get pregnant and not his female.

A hand slid down to his belly, where he could feel it thickening. This would be his second child, hopefully the egg would not be too hard to deliver as his last.

Of course, his first hatchling egg had been born while he was still human.

He wondered how the wrecking crew would react to his new life, a life where he married to Saffron and as a male carried there eggs. Or that he was now the same race as his husband, or the strangest part that when eh changed species his curse vanished.. well other then his hair becoming a glorious fiery red now.

Saffron meanwhile smirked smugly as he claimed his mate, enjoying the pleasure the red haired caused him. Who knew that his once enemy would help bring up the population of his people and give him multiple heirs.

He licked his lips enjoying the though of filling Ranma with eggs, with his belly barely showing the growing egg he glowed with promise.

Oh yes, he was very happy that a night drunk while investigating a human area led him to Ranma.

Two more months til the egg would be laid, then four months more till his little one entered the fertile heat stage again and all to happy to be claimed again.

TBC???


End file.
